Blood
Welcome the third series from The Little Kiddos Series to The Little Kiddos Wiki. Blood dives into the world of classical vampires. The first book, Your Blood, starts out the series with the Vampire Prince, Tyrin, and his bride, Kavita. Enjoy learning more about Blood, it's character, books, governments, creatures, and more. Books Blood is a new series, just starting. So far there is only one book out, though there are more on it's way. Enjoy learning all each books, and visit each book's page. Your Blood Your Blood starts off Blood with the story of the Vampire Prince, Tyrin. Tyrin Wintermoon is searching for his Bride. The Vampire Prince is lucky enough to meet his Bride when she is born, though this causes the Prince to be over protective. In order to prepare his Bride for the world of Vampire, Prince Tyrin separates his Bride from the human world. Kavita Ivory Smith, born Kavita Ivory Dru, struggles to adjust to her new life. Once Kavita learns how to survive, in the most painful way, Prince Tyrin changes her life once again. This time, with an attacker loose in the Vampire world, it is unclear if Kavita will survive or not. Governments Every species has their own set of government. As Blood goes on, each specie's government, will be known. Blood mainly lives in the Vampire world, so the Vampire Government will be the best known. Though the governments of the Elves, Ghosts, Lycanthropes, Demons, and more will also be known. Vampire Government The Vampire Government is a hierarchy, one giant chain of power. The lowest rank of the government for the Vampires is Puppets. While the highest rank of the government are the Prince and Princess. The Vampire Government's structure goes along the lines of (strongest to weakest) Prince/Princess, the Council, the Lords and Ladies, the Perifs, Military/Shadows/Guards, Populace, Slaves, and Puppets. Each rank has their own responisbilities. Enjoy learning more about the Vampire Goverment. Paranormal Creatures In the world there are many paranormal creatures. Humans co-exist with many different species. Among some of these species are Elves, Demon, Witches, Lycanthrope, Ghost, vampires, including hybrids. Hybrids are typically not welcomed in the realms of Elves, Demons, Witches, Lycanthrope, and Ghost, so vampires accept Hybrids a lot more. Among the Hybrids, there are multiply different types of Hybrids. Vampghosts (Vampire/Ghost), Lycanire (Lycanthrope/Vampire), Blood Witches (Witches/Vampire), Demonre (Demon/Vampire), Dhampir (Human/Vampire), and Elfire (Elf/Vampire) are all different type of Hybrids. Enjoy learning more about each type of species in Blood. Humans The base of the world is Humans, which do co-exist with several different types of paranormal species. So far Humans only co-exist with Vampire, Ghosts, Witches, and Demons. The closet species to Humans are Witches, though Humans cross lines with Vampires the most. From Humans and Vampires come the Hybrid, Dhampirs. Enjoy learning more about Humans on their page. Vampires The base of the Blood series are the Vampires. Vampires do co-exist in the Human world with many different species, though get along with Hybrids and Humans the most. Even though Humans are typically meals, some Humans do mate to Vampires. This mating bond often leads Humans turned Vampires, and Hybrids known as Dhampirs. Dhampirs are not the only Hybrids in the Vampire world. Blood Witches, Demonres, Elfires, Vampghosts,and Lycanires are also a part of the Vampire world. Enjoy learning more about Vampires on their page. Blood Witches Meet a form of Hybrids, Blood Witches. Blood Witches are part Vampire and part Witch. Many Hybrids, including Blood Witches, do not have known genetics. Genetics for any Hybrid may waver, leaning towards the Hybrids Mother or Father. Enjoy learning more about Blood Witches on their page. Dhampirs Meet the mixture of Humans and Vampires, Dhampirs. Dhampirs, similar to all Hybrids, do not have specific genetics. Such as any other Hybrid, the genetics of a Dhampirs may waver towards the mother or father. Enjoy learning more about Dhampirs on their page. Demonre A Demonre is a Hybrid mixture of Demons and Vampires. Demonres, such as all Hybrids, do not have specific known genetics. The genetics of a Demonre, including all Hybrids, may waver towards more to the mother of father. Enjoy learning more about Demonres on their page. Elfire The strangest mix of Hybrids are the Elfires. Elfires are Hybrids of Elves and Vampires. Since Elves are healers, and more gentle then Vampires, Elfires are not welcomed in any Elfen realms. All Hybrids, including Elfires, do not have specific genetics. Elfires, such as all Hybrids, may waver towards to the mother or father. Enjoy learning more about Elfires on their page. Lycanire The second to last known species of Hybrids is Lycanires. Another strange mixture of Hybrids. A Lycanire is a mixture of a Lycanthrope and Vampire. Do not mix Lycanthropes with werewolves. Lycanthropes are Shape Shifters, able to change into the animal that Fate has selected. Also Lycanthropes and Vampires are not in any wars, and do mix. Though the two species have to different cultures, making Lycanires more rare then other Hybrids. Lycanires, as any Hybrid, do not have specific genetics. All Hybrids, including Lycanires, may weaver more towards the mother or father. Enjoy learning more about Lycanires on their page. Vampghost The final known species of Hybrids is Vampghosts. Vampghosts are very interesting creatures, part Ghost and part Vampire. The only certain known factor of Vampghosts, that no other known Hybrids have, is that Vampghosts have a Ghost mother and a Vampire father. Though as all other known Hybrids, Vampghosts do not have specific genetics. A Vampghosts genetics may weaver closer to the mother or father, such as all known Hybrids. Enjoy learning more about Vampghosts on their page. Witches Witches are the closely related to Humans. It is not uncommon for Witches to live in secret with Humans. Aside from Vampires, Witches co-exist with Humans the most. Though Witches are just as dangerous as any other paranormal creatures. From Witches and Vampires come the Hybrids, Blood Witches. Enjoy learning more about Witches on their page. Demons The oldest and darkest known species is Demons. Demons and Vampires do get along, though there have been many disputes. Since Demons have a very traditional culture, Demonres are not welcomed. Which leaves Demonres in the Vampire world. Demons are not just traditional creatures, but also strict and powerful creatures as well. Out of all known species, Demons are the least likely to associate with Humans. Enjoy learning more about Demons on their page. Elves The most peaceful species are the Elves. The Elves are also very traditional creatures, and commonly do not associate with other species. Elves associate with other pure magic paranormal creatures, such as Witches. Though Elves are willing to associate with Witches, Elves do not associate with Humans. Since Elves are very traditional, Elfires are not welcomed in the Elven Realm. Which leaves Elfires in the Vampire world. Enjoy learning more about Elves on their page. Lycanthropes Lycanthropes are not werewolves. Lycanthropes have the ability to shift into several forms. A Human form, a Moon form (half human/half animal), and an Animal form. The Animal form is considering to be chosen by Fate. There is no way to tell what a Lycanthrope is able to shift into before coming of age and shifting for the first time. Lycanthropes are very territorial creatures, and do not commonly associate with other paranormal creatures. Having Lycanires in the Lycanthrope realm causes many issues, so Lycanires are not welcomed any more. Leaving Lycanires in the world of Vampire. Enjoy learning more about Lycanthropes on their page. Ghosts The final known paranormal creature species are Ghosts. Ghosts are spirits, who have a minimal, physical form that died in the Human world. Only Humans are capable of becoming Ghosts, and most Ghosts are female. The male Ghosts are rare, and unable to reproduce. The Hybrids, Vampghosts, are born to a female Ghost and a male Vampire since females are the only Ghosts that are able to reproduce. Ghost do not have their own realm and live in the Vampire world, and the Human world. Since Ghosts do not have a realm, all Vampghosts live in the Vampire world along with many Ghosts. Enjoy learning more about Ghosts on their page. Characters The characters from Blood are categorized in groups of Vampires, Council, Perifs, or the type of Hybrid one belongs to. Enjoy learning more about every single character in Blood. Vampires # Prince Tyrin # Princess Kavita # Gold Ivory # Blue Rose # Dragos # Xander # Xavier # Anna # Claire Slaves # Charles # Lance # Lawrence # Ryan # Viktor # Violet Puppets # Corbin Council # Azriel # Kynthia # Lazarus # Lynede # Seth # Tanith Luna Lords and Ladies # Aliester Bloodrose # Artemia Bronwyn # Calista LiCastro # Ciro Bluerose # Demidicus Bronwyn # Destiny Lockhart # Ichabod LiCastro # Liliana Foxx # Lucian Onyxeclipse # Raphael Knight # Ursuline Knight # Xylia Argent Solis Lords and Ladies # Antoinette Whittaker # Dimitri Whitehorn # Gale Wolfram # Julius Vane # Lisha Domiguez # Quillan Alvarez # Raelinn Wolfram # Ransley Livingston # Silvan Winterford # Stella Alvarez # Tempesta Cherrington # Victoire Livingston Luna Perifs # Anton Cinder # Cadogan Ironbow # Deverell Brooke # Devin Long # Irene Hunter # Isabella Skybollosm # Jeffery Trinity # Jillian Phoenix # Lothaire Nightworth # Lynede Skyes # Minerva Terra # Nathan Youngblood # Silvana River # Viktoria Darkheaven # Vorigan Redhunter Solis Perifs # Amelia Woods # Asema Masterstone # Babylon Heavenwings # Dorian Vaughan # Florence Haven # Hespenia Oatsnow # Isaac Moonmoore # Isaiah Descent # Jorin Gaze # Mira Colddane # Niamh Dustbone # Permelia Blackphantom # Theron Hardwale # Varlerie Nehu # Wolf Crimsonmoon # Zane Bloodborne Humans # Diana Smith # Emmaline Smith # Gregory Smith # Henry Smith # Majia Smith # Mel Smith # Shianna Smith # Taylor Smith # Thomas Smith # Todd Smith # Virginia Smith Blood Witches # Aidan Storm # Autumn Morgan # Deville Cane # Radomir Darlington # Sabine Black # Torin Wolf Demonre # December Santiago # Fortune Enoch # Kosarch Karpov # Psyche Jett # Tezar Alexander Dhampir # Beauty Sebastian # Fawn D'Arcy # Guardian Griswold # Jagger Farefox # London Heathcliff # Talon Smyth Elfire # Damon Wynlynn # Echo Krisran # Kaylin Valjeon # Rhys Preslee # Rubrae Chaephine # Severn Syllen Lycanire # Angel Talon # Daydream Raven # Harmony Raven # Morpheus Warren # Syn Kairos # Zero Rhazien Vampghost # Cense Frye # Dove Henry # Erie Jasper # Illuse Lynn # Waythe Bloodmore